Disposable absorbent articles are designed to absorb and contain bodily waste in order to prevent soiling of the body and clothing of the wearer, as well as bedding or other objects with which the wearer comes into contact. As the usage of disposable absorbent articles has expanded, their complexity has increased with the incorporation of additional features serving to enhance their performance and appearance. The costs of the materials and the costs of the manufacturing processes have also increased in conjunction with the increase in complexity. As a result, the prices at which these articles are sold have risen to levels that many potential purchasers around the world cannot afford to pay. Thus, a need exists for a simple disposable absorbent article. The approach described herein leverages simplicity of design and material efficiency enabled via activation to deliver a simplistic low cost article. The activation of the chassis web renders portions of a simple plastic film extensible and somewhat elastic. This extensibility allows for increased flexibility with regard to fit and sizing, as well as delivers significant wearer comfort. The combination of the highly extensible chassis and abdominal stretch panels provide a structure that has the look and feel of real underwear when compared to other highly contracted diapers. This underwear look and feel is important to both the caregiver and the wearer especially in a toilet training context since it conveys a transition from being a “baby” to becoming a “big boy or big girl.”